Papa Terbaik, ya Papa Guren
by MocaMacaroon
Summary: Guren selalu saja begitu, pulang saat bulan terlelap, dan pergi saat matahari belum terbangun, hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain dengan Yuu. Apa - apaan itu ? tidak melakukan tugas orang tua dengan benar. Kalo shinya sih, sudah menjadi mama yang baik hati dan selalu ada, meski hanya setengah hari. Mana ada orang tua yang pulang larut begitu ! protes Yuu
**Disclaimer : Kagami Takaya and Yamamoto Yamato
Warning : OOC, shonen ai, TYPO everywhere, Gaje, dan beberapa hal yang lain yang jika ditulis mengalahkan naskah amanah upacara  
Pair : GureShin**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana hitam panjang dan juga sepatu pantofel itu memapah menyusuri tanah yang tumbuh rumput secara perlahan menyelimuti permukaan bumi. Langkah kakinya bergerak dengan tergesah mengingat bahwa saat ini telah larut malam, bulanpun telah terlelap dibalik awan putih yang senantiasa mengikuti pengerakan angin kemanapun ia pergi.

Pergerakan kakinya terhenti ketika ia berada didepan pintu rumah berwarna hitam, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mendorong pintu itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, barulah ia memasuki ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Tadaima " gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya

"Okaeri Guren~, larut seperti biasa ya " ucap Shinya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya

"Hmm " sahut Guren cuek

"Hidoii~, padahal aku rela menunggumu sampai larut begini " rajuknya

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menungguku ? " kata Guren

"Tidak, tapi setidaknya jangan cuek begitu padaku " ucap Shinya

"Urusuai " ucap Guren sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar dengan nama _**YUUICHIRO.**_

Guren membuka pintu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan pemilik kamar tersebut. Mendekati seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan piyama biru dibadannya. Yuu tertidur sangat pulas dengan wajah polos, badannya menggeliat menyebabkan selimut yang ia gunakan merosot.

Dengan sigap, Guren menaikkan selimut itu sampai ke perbatasan leher Yuu. Diusapnya kepala Yuu dengan pelan sebagai tanda sayang Guren.

"Nee~ Guren memang baik yaa " celetuk Shinya sambil memeluk leher Guren dari belakang.

Guren tidak menyahut, tangan kanannya sibuk dengan kepala Yuu, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus tangan Shinya yang berada di di lehernya.

Shinya menumpukan kepala di bahu Guren, sambil memejamkan mata. Merasa tak ada pergerakan lain dari Shinya. Guren mulai mengguncang tubuhnya

"Oiii, Shinya. Apa kau tertidur ? " tanyanya

"Hmmm, tidak kok " ucap Shinya dengan menguap

"Kalo tidak tertidur jangan begini, pergi ke kamar sana " celetuk Guren

"Hmmmmm, biarkan begini sebentar " Shinya hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Setelah itu benar – benar menutup mata. Tertidur dengan lelap

Guren mendesah, mau tidak mau ia harus membopong Shinya sampai ke kamar. Guren menurunkan tubuh ramping Shinya ke ranjang dengan hati-hati. Kemudian menyelimutinya sampai sebatas bahu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan kemudian tidur disamping Shinya

.

.

.

.

"Guren "

"Gurenn "

"Gureennnnnn "

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat.

"Gurenn bangunn, ini sudah jam berapa. Memang kau mau tidur sampai kapan ? " kata Shinya

"Enghhh, memangnya ini jam berapa ? " tanya Guren dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Setengah tujuh. Sudahlah, aku akan membangunkan Yuu "

Saat akan berdiri, lengan Shinya ditarik kembali menyebabkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali jatuh.

"Mana morning kissku Ichinose-san ? " ucap Guren sambil menyeringai

Shinya hanya balas tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Guren.

Dua bibir saling bersentuhan, saling menempel dan menghisap. Guren menghisap bibir Shinya dengan rakus seolah olah bibirnya adalah benda paling manis didunia yang sayang jika di biarkan. Lidah nakal Guren, mulai menelusup ke dalam rongga hangatnya, tentu saja akan disambut hangat oleh Shinya. Lidah saling beradu. Dan baru berhenti ketika paru paru Shinya mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Nehh~ Guren, kau memang terbaik dalam ciuman. Cepatlah mandi, aku menunggumu di ruang makan " ucap Shinya sambil mencium pipi Guren

Kurang bahagia apa Guren, sudah memiliki istri seksi nan manis, ya meskipun lelaki, Shinya masih termasuk manis kan ? cantik bahkan, apalagi saat wajahnya memerah sambil mendesahkan namanya berulang kali dibawahnya. Oke oke, cukup. Jangan berpikiran kotor di pagi hari.

Shinya sialan !

memang, cih …. , benar benar menyebalkan. Pagi pagi sudah membuatnya basah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya.

"Akghh ! " Guren berteriak sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya

Sebaiknya dia segera mandi untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya ini, sambil melakukan ritual mungkin. Haahh, pikiran laki – laki 90 % itu mesum. Memang, tanyakan Guren tentang hal mesum, maka akan segera dia jawab secara akurat, karena Guren adalah pakarnya. kata Goshi

.

.

.

Guren melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, disana terlihat Shinya yang sedang meletakan piring diatas meja, dan Yuu yang berceloteh riang yang tentu saja ditanggapi oleh Shinya. Iris shappire Shinya tidak sengaja melihat Guren yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk. Tanggannya dilambaikan, member isyarat agar ia ikut bergabung

"Yo, baka Yuu !. Bagaimana tidurmu ? " tanya Guren

"Baka papa !, kata sensei kalo bertemu orang saat pagi hari itu bilang ohayou, bukan mengejek baka " ucap Yuu, ceritanya merajuk

"Heee, bukannya kau juga mengejekku baka ? " sahut Guren

"Hummbb, tidak tau " Yuu menggembungkan pipinya

"Yuu-chan, Guren sudahlah. Hahh, kalian ini pagi – pagi sudah bertengkar. Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu kemarin ? kau belum cerita, lo " celetuk Shinya

"Ahhh, kemarin Sayuri-sensei memberiku tugas untuk menggambar hal - hal yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga !, lalu Mika cerita kalau dia akan menggambar saat dia diajak pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Crowley-san dan Ferid-san. Trus kalau Kimizuki, dia bilang akan menggambar saat dia bermain di pantai bersama adiknya. Kalo Shinoa, dan Yoichi dan Mitsuba, emmm, mereka tidak memberi tau ku " ucap Yuu dengan semangat

"Lalu, Yuu-chan akan menggambar apa ? " tanya Shinya penasaran, kalo Guren sih tetap cuek sambil memakan sarapannya

Yuu menggeleng

"Tidak tau, habisnya papa jarang dirumah, aku hanya bermain dengan mama setiap hari. Jadi, aku tidak tau mau menggambar apa "

Hati Guren tertohok mendengarnya, Shinya tersenyum manis namun bermaksud mengejek. Namanya juga anak kecil, mana bisa berbohong. Pikirannya masih polos, tidak ada kata bohong dalam kamusnya. Kalau ditanya kenapa, "Soalnya, mama Shinya bilang bohong itu gk baik. Gk boleh ditiru " jawabnya

"Nee~ Yuu-chan pintar ya, tidak pernah berbohong " kata Shinya

Yuu mengangguk bersemangat

"Hu'um. Papa ! tidak boleh pulang larut !, nanti tidak bisa main dengan Yuu. Crowley-san saja tidak pernah pulang larut. Masa papa selalu pulang saat aku sudah tidur. Mana ada papa yang seperti itu ?! " protes Yuu

Cukup, hati Guren terasa ngilu. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada terkena tombak berkarat

"Ne, Guren~. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang " ujar Shinya sambil tertawa

"Ahh baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menemani dia bermain setelah ini. Kau puas ? " ucap Guren, menyerah untuk dihadapkan dengan kenyataan. Rasanya bagaikan luka basah yang ditaburi garam

"Padahal aku tidak meminta lo Guren~. Nah Yuu-chan, setelah ini kau bisa bermain apa pun dengan Papamu "

"Papa, nanti temani aku ke taman bermain ya. Aku ingin bermain banyak wahana, banyakkkk sekali. Mama, nanti mama ikut juga ya ! " soraknya antusaias

"Tentu saja Yuu-chan, kau boleh memainkan wahana apapun. Ya kan Guren~ ? " kata Shinya

"Terserah " ujar Guren cuek

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Guren mengajak Yuu bermain setelah makan. Yuu menarik Guren dan Shinya dengan tidak sabar setelah menuruni mobil

"Ayo ! " ucapnya

Shinya hanya tertawa kecil ketika Yuu menariknya, sedangkan Guren hanya mendengus sebal. Mereka membeli tiket untuk memasuki arena bermain, tentu saja Guren yang harus rela antri dengan sangat lama, mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur

Shinya menjajarkan tingginya dengan Yuu

"Nee~ Yuu-chan ingin menaiki apa ? " tanyanya

"Semuanya ! " jawab Yuu dengan semangat

"Mana bisa menaikinya secara bersama – sama. Baka ! " kata Guren

"Uhmm, kalau begitu aku ingin naik itu ! " katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana berisi keranjang dengan jalur berbentuk lingkaran

"Heee ? kau ingin menaiki komedi putar ? kau yakin, jangan menangis saat berada diatas " ucap Guren, mengejek

"Aku tidak akan takut " balas Yuu

"Baik, baik. Ayo Yuu-chan " Shinya mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandengnya

Mereka menaiki keranjang berwarna biru, Shinya duduk dengan Yuu, sedangkan Guren duduk sendirian. Yuu sangat antusias saat keranjangnya baru naik beberapa meter. Padahal hanya naik untuk mengisi keranjang dibawahnya saja sudah seantusias itu, apalagi saat berada diatas

Guren tidak bisa menahan seutas senyumnya ketika melihat Yuu berteriak saat mereka sudah dipuncak.

"Lihat – lihat !, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini. Papa lihat, itu mobil kita. Semuanya jadi kecil. Uwooo itu juga kecil ! " teriaknya

Guren menarik Yuu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Agar dia dapat melihat pemandangan dengan lebih jelas, agar Yuu tidak jatuh juga. Agak ngeri ketika melihat Yuu berdiri di tempat duduknya, meskipun sudah dipegangi Shinya, tapi tubuhnya yang kecil itu bisa saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh

Tidak, tidak. Meskipun Guren itu jahat dan kasar, tapi dia tetap tidak mau anak semata wayangnya yang hyperaktif itu jatuh. Guren menyayangi Yuu, meski tidak pernah ditunjukan secara langsung.

Yuu bersemangat sekali. Dia akan berteriak "Uwhooo " ketika keranjangnya naik dan "Wahhhhh " ketika keranjangnya turun. Anak kecil, selalu saja bahagia. Ya kan ?

Setelah menaiki komedi putar, Yuu mengajak Guren untuk bermain sepatu roda. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki sepatu roda, maka mereka membelikannya untuk Yuu. Sepatu berwarna hitam dengan corak hijau. Sepatu roda baru yang dibelikan untuk Yuu, secara cuma – cuma. Apa sih yang tidak untuk anak manisnya.

"ittai— " keluh Yuu saat terjatuh

"Sudah menyerah baka Yuu ? " ejek Guren

"Belum !, ajari aku lagi " katanya

Yuu masih berusaha dengan keras. Tekatnya untuk belajar sepatu roda tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya ia jatuh. Bahkan ia sudah lupa telah jatuh berapa kali. Disamping itu, Guren selalu mendampinginya dengan sabar, meskipun sering mengeluarkan kan gumaman dan makian untuk Yuu yang tidak bisa- bisa

Sebanyak apapun Yuu jatuh, maka sebanyak itu juga Guren rela tangannya sakit untuk menjadi bantalan tubuh Yuu agar tidak bertemu lantai bersemen secara langsung. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membiarkan Yuu jatuh menatap paving, dengan dalih "Dia akan laki-laki, harus berani merasakan sakit ". Tapi, ancaman Shinya yang sedang duduk disanalah yang membuatnya harus menanggung sakit ini sendirian. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga Yuu-chan dengan benar, apalagi membuatnya berdarah maka aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah selama tiga bulan " ancaman yang mengerikan, bagi Guren

"Yeyyy ! Mama, lihat ! aku bisa " kata Yuu bahagia

"Aahh~ Yuu-chan, sugoii~~ "

Guren mendesah, mengajari Yuu benar – benar merepotkan. Andai tidak diancam, maka ia tidak akan mau melakukan ini.

"Baka Guren ! ayo naik itu ! "

"Aku ingin yang itu juga "

"Ayo ! aku ingin beli es krim "

"Belikan aku pedang itu "

"Papa ! ajari aku menggunakan pedang ini "

"Ittai— daguku berdarah "

"Ayo naik ini, ini yang terakhir "

"Satu lagi, satu lagi ! aku janji ini yang terakhir "

Dan banyak permintaan lain dari Yuu

"Oii, baka Yuu. Ayo pulang aku lelah " teriak Guren

"Umm ? aku juga " ucapnya sambil menguap

"Nahh, kalau begitu. Ayo pulang. Nee~ Guren, kau yang menggendong Yuu-chan ya "

Guren menggendong Yuu dipunggungnya. Sedangkan Yuu memeluk leher Guren dengan erat, takut takut ia akan terjatuh

"Aku sayang papa "

Guren mematung, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yuu. Pasalnya selama ini, Yuu selalu mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka padanya. Sekarang ia benar benar mengatakan kalau ia menyayangi Guren. Rasanya Guren telah terbang dibawa ke langit ke tujuh, mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi memang itu adanya

"Ahh~, hari ini Guren telah menjadi ayah yang baik yaa~ " goda Shinya

"Diamlah Shinya "

-END-

* * *

Uwohhh uwohhh. OOC ya ? Gaje ya ? iya ? iya kan ? udah jawab aja

Maapkan saya yang hanya bisa membuat fanfic tidak berharga ini, habisnya kemarin diriku lihat image yang isinya itu guren gendong yuu sambil bawa pedang mainan, astagahh itu manis banget. Ini juga karena saya kurang asupan mama shinya dan papa Guren. Kapan lagi bisa buat keluarga kayak begini

Ahhh, gurennya juga ….

Sudahlah.

Reviuw please~ …..


End file.
